girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-03-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Wellll there's the latest sack full of chickens. I am hoping that Goggles (whose name escapes me currently) is the recipient and not Vi... and that it backfires horribly and leaves him a veg. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:17, March 22, 2019 (UTC) : Can't be Violetta; Snacky is the one with the helmet with a cable coming out, and armored shoulders. Bkharvey (talk) 06:20, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Aha. Good call, mind transfer predictors. Now, since they have a summoning engine, does that mean they're allied with Lucrezia? And, which way are they doing the mind transfer, i.e., does Snacky want a 7th-dimensional mind, or a 7th-dimensional body? And when the grey gang are done with the machine, can Tarvek confiscate it to use in repairing Agatha and Gil? ➤ : Maybe Lucrezia, but also possible that the Grey Cloaks raided Sturmhalten and got the device in the same shopping spree when they got the dingbot. 9thGeneral (talk) 11:03, March 22, 2019 (UTC) :: The engine was removed and escorted out by the Geisters. Geisters who are likely (or mostly) under Zola's command. Grey Cloaks learnt of it thanks to Agatha's message. So yeah, Zola is the likely source, either as an exchange between two secret organizations, or a deliberate scheme by her to undermine England next. Or the Storm King Conspiracy is involved after getting their hands on it somehow. The Grey Cloaks seem too 'ivory tower' to have gotten it themselves I feel, especially since none of their monsters and minions are coming off as the intelligent, stealthy kind with initiative; which to me leaves English agents who gave it to Royal Society to study. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:16, March 22, 2019 (UTC) :: @9thGeneral: You think someone got the Dingbot out of Sturmhalten after the battle? I've been assuming that it got to England in Wooster's pocket after it found him. Bkharvey (talk) 23:28, March 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: Someone or a series of people got the Dingbot from Sturmhalten all the way to the lab in the spark's dome in England, and also knew that it was from Sturmhalten. The only connection I was making is that there had been contact between the Grey Cloaks and Sturmhalten where there had been a summoning machine. IIRC, the geisters took their haul of wasp engines, etc. out of the sewers, Tarvek hid the summoning maching by pushing a hide-from-the-Baron button. But I am often wrong. As for Zola, there are several callings of Lucrezia wandering around at this point, so it could have been any or none of them that helped the Grey Cloaks. They could have found the summoning machine on their own and, of course, improved it. 9thGeneral (talk) 14:17, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :::: Further thought is that it seems highly unlikely that Lucrezia-in-X would entrust her prize tech to anyone she did not trust completely. The facts that the machinery has been modified and that it is being used for something other than L-in-X's conquest of the world seems to point away from a pro-Lucrezia plot. Unless, of course, Snack is planning to possess Big Red and attack Albia from the 7th dimension on behalf of Lucrezia as is pointed out below. Minor point, the gear above Snack's head in the second panel looks familiar, but I can't place it. 9thGeneral (talk) 15:16, March 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::: the gear above Snack's head in the second panel looks familiar, but I can't place it. You mean ? --Fred1740 (talk) 20:10, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::: That's it! Thank you, I don't know how I missed it. In this scene from the same Act, you can see the more dome-like bit in back of the overhead gear as well. It is clearer in today's strip. I feel like we've seen it somewhere else as well. I'll just have to go back and reread 2,500 pages. 9thGeneral (talk) 21:25, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Aha. Found the/an other version from Lucrezia's secret lab inside the Castle. Same overhead brain rearranging probes and reisitor flux management system behind it. ::::::: I just tripped over this other piece of equipment, that the Geisterdamen are hauling. Isn't it similar to what's behind Snacky Summoing Engine in the big panel? Heteromeles :::::::: Definitely the same thing, well spotted. The reistor flux management unit. 9thGeneral (talk) 19:29, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :::: Just to nitpick, we don't know there are several callings of Lucrezia now around. There is the one in Zola, who may or may not be in charge, the one running the Anevka-clank body (wherever the hell she/it ended up), and the one in Agatha. Anything else is speculation. That said, yes, it's likely there are others now. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:30, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Fair point. There are at least two. I had always assumed that the one in the chair was the head that became Anevka. The broader point that I was trying to make is that between Lucrezia's different callings, the Geisters, and the Order, there are a bunch of people who have access to summoning machines and could have licensed the tech to Snack. 9thGeneral (talk) 14:35, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :: I agree. AFAICT, the Dingbot escaped Sturmhalten because it happened to run into Wooster first, and for no other reason. Quantheory (talk) 05:49, March 23, 2019 (UTC) : Hm. I'm not sure how the Foglios are playing it, but barring heroic interference at the end of this they should have: A) Snackleford in a transdimensional beasts body. Possibly that will also expand his consciousness. B) The Transdimensional Beast in Snackleford's body. Possibly this is a new character if it's capable (or becomes capable) of language. So that likely provides them with the body as a weapon, transdimensional in nature, and likely for use against Albia if it isn't promptly blown up. Also, a native of other dimensions which they might be able to use as a guide (but which if it survives will more likely be used as a comedic device.) Solomon's Key (talk) 14:25, March 22, 2019 (UTC) You know, back when Albia was talking about Agatha's sixth-dimensional mind, I thought she was just bluffing. But since then it's become clear that she really can see into people's minds, and so Agatha's mind might turn out to be of interest to Red and/or Purple (or Red-in-Snacky). That seemingly throwaway line of Albia's might turn out to be important around now. (And, if Albia's mind is of dimension ≥ 6, and that's what gives her power, conquering her might be the motivation for the greys.) ➤ : So you're guessing that the way a Spark ascends for the second time is to hook themselves up to a summoning engine-type thingie, on the other end of which is a higher order monster, and then mind meld with it, to, erm, add a new dimension to their character? fascinating. Heteromeles Say, is this a record for the number of people in Madness Place on a single page? Bkharvey (talk) 06:25, March 22, 2019 (UTC) : How long until something explodes, then? Solomon's Key (talk) 14:20, March 22, 2019 (UTC) "Reisitor" typo reported. Bkharvey (talk) 09:40, March 22, 2019 (UTC) : I'm not sure "reisitor" is a typo, although it looks like one (instead of "resistor"). After all, "reify" means to make (something abstract) more real or concrete. It's a word in used in academia to talk about making real things out of ideas. A resistor would cut down the voltage (and explode colorfully if there was too much energy). A "reisitor" might presumably make the stuff coming down the lines more real. Which one is correct? We'll see. Since the 3D probes were able to hit the transdimensional beast, I'm not sure how timey-wimey/spacey-wacey that beast really is, and how much outputs from it need to be reified. The one thing that comes out of considering it this way is that it means that Snackleford is trying to download the beastie into himself, perhaps in an homage to Pacific Rim II. I suppose one could reify themselves inside a monster, but that makes a bit less sense in the context of panel 3. Heteromeles :: I thought about that, but no, "too strong" means it needs to be reduced, and that would call for a resistor, not for reification. Bkharvey (talk) 00:02, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :: I think we considered the same idea and came down on opposite sides. We'll find out if the typo gets fixed. In real life (which is admittedly a stoopid frame of reference for this work), jacking some random electrodes into a monster and hooking them up to something that overwrites your personality with someone else's is kind of nonsensical, and cutting resistors in doesn't necessarily help all that much (although it's cool if Ms. Horror's brain works at 440 V AC or some such). Trying to either get your brain into a horror from beyond or get said horror's cephalon into your cranium seems more...sparky, whatever handwavium is used. Heteromeles Purple's puzzlement: You can't transfer something to a place it already exists. (My guess anyway.) -- SpareParts (talk) 23:24, March 22, 2019 (UTC) : I'm not sure I understand. Do you mean that Purple's general confusion about tenses is stopping him understanding Tarvek's use of the past tense? Because, he says the wrong thing a lot, but then he notices, tries again, and eventually gets it right -- and knows that he's gotten it right. Bkharvey (talk) 00:04, March 23, 2019 (UTC) : I'd guess Purple's puzzlement is that "summoning engine" is not a precise term what it does. A better term is "personality rewriter (or overwriter)," and all this means is that Purple's never seen anything like a Summoning Engine, and he/it/they doesn't know how Lucrezia works, or possibly even about Lucrezia's existence. Heteromeles My guess is that *this* is the other coming through. It is this other, combined with Lucrezia that has our bad guy. This is where the part that is "the other" comes from. 18:17, March 27, 2019 (UTC)